1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-electric powered motors. More specifically, the invention is thermal-powered, reciprocating-force motor using a shape memory alloy actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dirty environments have always presented challenges for designers of moving-part mechanisms that must operate in such environments. The lunar environment with its abrasive dust presents a particularly challenging environment for moving-part mechanisms. For example, typical motors are electrically-powered devices that transfer energy through bearings, shafts, and gears. Unfortunately, even with the best of seals and covers, lunar dust can quickly infiltrate a motor's various moving/bearing surfaces thereby causing a motor to fail. Furthermore, since electrical power is generally at a premium in a lunar environment, electric motors must have an adequate power supply which increases the cost, size and weight of the system utilizing the motor.